Every Time We Touch
by LFC Hotstuff
Summary: What happens when a perfect relationship abruptly ends? How far will Edward go to keep Bella alive? An entry to the Write that Tune Contest. 2nd Place Winner-Public votes. A/H


This one-shot was an entry to the Write that Tune Contest and I'm happy to announce it got Second Place in public votes. We pick a song from their list and write about it. The song by Cascada- Every Time We Touch, piqued my interest right away. If you want to listen to the song, you can find a link on my profile page.

I wrote this One-shot over a few hours, totally immersed with the ideas that kept coming to me.

Thanks to WendyD, IWantaJasper, SK, Keye and Denise for all their help in making this O/S as great as it can be. I love you girls!

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> What happens when a perfect relationship abruptly ends? How far will Edward go to keep Bella alive?

**Every Time We Touch**

"Honey-pie? Bella called out from the kitchen where she had spent the better part of the afternoon cooking up a storm. Despite my insistence that we dine out, after all it was our honeymoon, she wouldn't hear it. Bella wanted to stay in and keep me to herself. Her words not mine, though my feelings mirrored hers.

"I'm here, Baby cakes." I answered from the living room, unable to tear my eyes away from the football game. The Patsies are going to win another freakin' game. What more can a guy ask for? The prettiest girl in the world married me, and my team was bound for the Super Bowl again.

"Can you get the salad bowl for me please?"

"Sure," I got up, still glancing at the game while I made my way to the kitchen. "Where do I find it?"

Bella smiled when I snaked my arms around her waist. I drew her closer, skimming my mouth on the nape of her neck. "Hmm…you smell delectable, Mrs. Cullen." I brushed my lips behind her ear. "I can detect a little hint of rosemary," I trailed little kisses down to her shoulder, "with a smidgen of thyme." Bella started giggling before she turned around to face me. She wound her arms around my neck and clasped her hands together, effectively trapping me in a tight embrace.

"You better get that bowl Mr. Cullen, so we can start dinner soon. I still have to toss the salad. The braised lamb will be ready in a few minutes." Bella smiled, even though I could tell she was eager to get dinner served.

"But I don't need dinner, I got you babe." I replied playfully, nibbling at her lips a little with my teeth.

"Edward, please get the bowl." Bella pleaded before she nudged me away from her. "I'm hungry."

Come to think of it, Bella and I had been cooped up in our rented cabin for close to three days already. Neither of us wanted to do any sightseeing. Our preferences were geared toward the activities happening in the bedroom. Pity, the Hamptons packed enough punch as the romantic honeymoon destination on the Eastern seaboard, and here we were, refusing to go out so we could spend all day and night exploring more of each other, rather than our surroundings.

I handed the bowl back to her and seated myself on the barstool by the counter, facing her. Bella was such a beautiful creature inside and out. She was perfect. I could still remember the day we met. One Sunday morning, I was walking Duke around central park; she was running in our direction. Duke was as enamored with her as I was at first sight. He rebelled against his leash and started running after her. Bella got a little scared when she saw me and the dog chasing after her.

I remember the look on her face as she tried to outrun me and Duke; I could tell she wanted to scream as she ran faster until she saw a mounted policeman and pointed in our direction. I pulled on the leash harder, which was a feat considering Duke was a 90 pound American bulldog. We stopped dead in our tracks as the policeman atop a horse trotted in our direction.

"Sir, what seems to be the problem here? The lady claimed that you are chasing her?" The horse snorted in my face while the cop dismounted, palming his gun strapped in a holster around his waist. He eyed me suspiciously while Bella looked on nervously. The look on her face was almost comical. She had no idea how fascinated I was with her. I didn't have the habit of chasing after women, but I literally, and figuratively, chased her following that incident.

Talk about persistence! I wasn't about to give up until I got her phone number. Even after the cop left, I made sure she knew my intentions were nothing but trustworthy. With all certainty, I knew I had to see her again, and again.

"Earth calling, Mr. Cullen! Hello, Mr. Cullen." Bella chortled when I shook my head, bringing myself back from my happy trip down memory lane.

The sound of the crashing waves accompanied us during our candlelit dinner. The braised lamb was cooked to perfection, and the wine complimented our meal beautifully. It was lovely to say the least. Yes, I was a hopeless romantic. Bella once told me it was this unique quality that endeared me to her.

"You are one terrific woman and an awesome cook. Do you know that?" I smacked my lips with gusto and patted my contented belly.

"Um…let me see…yes, you told me more than a dozen times already." Clearly pleased with my declaration, Bella scooted her chair closer to me.

"Well, I don't think I'll ever get tired saying it; so long as you don't get tired hearing it." I rested my hand on the table before I took her hand in mine. "I want to make a toast." I said, refilling her wine glass with more cabernet and filled mine with the same amount.

"Another toast?" Picking up her glass in a dainty manner, she looked at me and waited to hear what I had to say. I picked up my glass and raised it in her direction.

"Here's to you, a woman like no other. You are the music to my soul and the breath that courses through my veins. You are my dream come true, Bella. I love you, Honey."

"Thanks honey, as I, you." Bella's eyes were shimmering with tears she didn't try to hold back. We clinked our glasses and downed the contents in silence. Life was beautiful and full of promise. I was a lucky man indeed.

Bella walked over to me, wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her face at the crook of my neck. "I love you, Edward," she whispered lovingly in my ears.

"I think I love you more."

The mood was perfect; the ambience couldn't be any better. This was the best time to give her my wedding gift. I purposely waited, looking for a more perfect time after the chaos around us calmed down a bit.

I fished inside my pocket, retrieved a little purple velvet pouch and handed it to her. "Bella, I want you to have this. I've been looking for a perfect time to give this to you, and I think today is it."

"You got me a gift?" Bella released her hold around my neck and hurriedly sat down next to me. Unable to contain her excitement, she loosened the cord on the velvet pouch eagerly, sneaking little glances in my direction. I knew what she wanted to know, but I wasn't planning on saying anything.

I watched with amusement as her face revealed a myriad of emotions when her fingers found a silver locket and chain, which she inspected with curiosity. She opened the locket gingerly and saw it revealed a picture taken on our wedding day on one side. The other side had an inscription that said: _I will forever hold your love in my heart. XOXO Edward._

Bella had tears in her eyes when she finally tore her gaze away from the locket. She pushed herself up from the chair and threw her arms around me while her lips settled on my mouth with obvious desire. Her kiss was passionate; she almost left me breathless by the time our kiss ended.

"You have given me so much already Honey, but this one tops everything by far. Thank you." She straddled her legs around my hips when I coaxed her to sit on my lap. Our lips reunited for another long and passionate kiss.

"I will love you forever, Bella. Never forget that." I whispered softly in her ears.

"I will love you the same way Edward, _forever._" Bella whispered back. Without a word, I seized her mouth, kissing her with all the passion and with all the love I possessed. Moments later, our heated desire found its way to the bedroom.

Bella excitedly returned all my kisses with hunger and intensity that matched my yearning. She wanted me as much as I wanted her.

I slowly moved my mouth down her jawline caressing her neck with my tongue. Bella's back arched at the sensual movement of my tongue on her skin. She was clearly aching for more.

She dug her fingers into the small of my back, scraping my warm skin with her fingernails. The sensation of her touch sent me spiraling into crashing waves of infinite desire. My tongue intensified its caresses on her skin, sending her to an extreme high as she moaned with feverish pleasure. I gently lowered myself onto her as we molded our bodies together.

"Bella, I want to see you naked now," I said in a guttural voice, totally lost in a sea of longing and hanging perilously on a single thread of restraint. Bella nodded at my request. I slid her tank top from her head, exposing her full breasts, which were covered delicately by a pink bra edged with black lacing.

I began the slow process of stripping her sweat pants to reveal a matching bikini that showed her breathtaking curves. Starting at her breasts and trailing my eyes down her body, I devoured her almost naked figure. I reached behind to unclasp her bra, exposing a pair of supple mounds that never ceased to take my breath away.

A growl escaped my lips before I lowered my mouth to gently caress her taut nipple with my tongue.

The surge of pleasure manifested in Bella's face as she curled underneath me, moaning in pure ecstasy. I let my tongue glide down her body towards her belly button as I held her by the waist, heaving my body on hers. I could feel her responding to my movement as she bucked her body upward.

Bella tugged on my shirt, "I want to see you, too."

I quickly tossed the shirt on the floor. A feeling of self-consciousness crept up as I watched her trace her fingers from my jawline to my collarbone and down to my chest muscles, where her hand finally rested. The warmth of her touch rippled through my body, making me ache for her.

Looking up at me, Bella pulled my sweat pants down to expose my boxers; I could already feel the tenting. I could honestly say, I was hard and ready. I slowly got up without breaking her gaze and slid my pants down to the floor.

"You are perfect, Edward."

"You and I are perfect together, Honey."

I could feel my respiration quicken when Bella lowered her face toward my shaft and gently enclosed her mouth around it. I could feel my temperature rising at the thought of being inside her again, like we would share the rest of our eternity together.

"Sweet Jesus," I muttered under my breath as Bella, without any reservation, worked on me. The throbbing in my gut told me I was nearing my limit.

"Bella, let me get inside you." My tone came out in a gasping growl. A wicked smile crossed her face, and she quickly removed her panties to reveal my ultimate prize. Bella heaved her body on top of mine and positioned her hot center where I could feel her need.

Her wetness allowed me to gently glide my shaft in. As her warmth wrapped my throbbing length, we both moaned and grasped each other tightly on contact. She thrust slower at first as I held her by the waist, increasing the tempo as her silky wetness constricted on my engorged sex.

Time was forgotten as our desire for each other reached its ultimate intensity and fulfillment. We both came almost at the same time. I kept my hands on her waist and pumped harder as my final thrust sent a stream of spray that brought my wife to her own shattered high.

Bella's sweat smelled so sweet I could almost taste it; she collapsed on top of me, breathing and panting in erratic jerks. I could still feel myself releasing seconds after she laid limp on top of me. Her sweaty hair covered her face as her respiration started to normalize.

As I brushed her hair away from her face, she had a big, but shy smile on her face that mirrored my own state of bliss.

"Bella, thank you for being my wife," I said softly before I kissed her on the lips. Yes, I was gooey like that. She bit her lip and smiled at me.

"You, Edward, are a sex God. Don't forget that." Her playful giggle filled the room; music to my ears.

The night passed as we continued exploring the depths of our physical hunger. Passion and desire fused as we made love over and over again until sunrise slowly peeked on the horizon. My life was perfect.

**Ring….Ring…**

The blasted sound pulled me out of my sleep. "Oh fuck, it's so fuckin' early!" I groaned, glancing at the clock that read eight AM. I wished I could ignore the unwanted call, but I've pushed it several times, and my mother wouldn't take it anymore. Why do people make it their habit to call so early in the morning anyway? I pressed the answer button grudgingly while I wiped the sleep from my eyes.

"Hello." I grunted into the phone, wishing people would just leave me alone.

"Edward, son…how are you this morning? You haven't returned my calls. I was really worried."

"Mom, I'm fine…" What more could I say?

"You know it's not healthy to be sleeping all the time. Why don't you come and meet your Dad and me for lunch?" I could tell my mother was trying, but why would I exchange sleeping for lunch? I've always gotten by with one meal a day. Sleep was better. Definitely better than any food or activities out there…and in here, there was Bella.

"Mom, I'm beat. Can I call you later?"

"Edward please, you have to get out of your apartment once in a while." My mother pleaded.

"Mom, I'll call you later. Say hi to Dad for me. Love you both, always." I said what I needed to say, and without waiting, I punched the end call button.

This was my life, a series of going through the motions: Getting up in the morning, and marching to my computer to work when all I could long for was to go back to sleep and dream. Dream of my Bella.

The ache hadn't subsided. Even after two years, the glaring reality that she was gone still haunted my every waking moment. Sadly, two fuckin' years still didn't numb the pain; it lingered, poking at the hollow space in my heart. With the emptiness that surrounded me, I got out of bed and walked the short distance to _our_ closet, and took out several pieces of Bella's clothing. It was my revered stash of all that reminded me of my wife. It made me ache to my bones.

I felt my heart breaking into pieces as I found myself tracing my hand over every piece of her clothing. I picked up the revered pieces of clothing one by one. I realized I was longing to smell her unique scent as I placed the fabric to my face trying to catch anything that would keep Bella alive in any way. I felt like a glutton for punishment; the more I got my fill of her distinct scent, the more I ached for her. I sniffed all the clothes in the closet until I felt there were none left. Tears made their way down my rough cheeks, falling relentlessly as I buried my face in all her clothes, wishing she was still around, or I was with her wherever she was.

Time went by quickly as I stood in the middle of our closet wishing for the impossible. "Bella, Bella_…_ I need you here with me." I called out her name several times, just hoping…..wishing…..

My heart broken….my tears unstoppable….the pain unbearable.

_Where do I go from here?_ _Oh God, why did it have to be her?_ I found myself questioning my beliefs, hating everything around me. Why such cruelty? An aneurysm took her like a thief in the night. A young life cut short, all our life's promises rode down the drain by life's merciless decree.

There was only one thing that provided me comfort, one thing; _sleep_. It was where I was certain I could find Bella. We were always together in my dreams. My reality, where I heard her voice when she spoke and felt her body next to mine when she slept. I felt her every time we touched in my dreams.

Pathetic? Maybe so, but this kept me going, from taking my own life, so I could jump in to be where she now resided, and continue our abruptly terminated love affair.

I made my way to the kitchen to get a glass of water, and I popped yet another sleeping pill. This was what kept me sane, and invariably closer to Bella.

I walked back to my room and glanced at our picture taken of our wedding day. Bella smiled back at me in all her beautiful glory. How much I missed her was immeasurable. She left me on a cold November morning, without any warning. There was nothing I could hold onto except the memories. I retrieved the locket inside my drawer. I longingly gazed at our picture together and read the inscription for the umpteenth time. My fingers quivered as I traced the locket with them.

_How can one go on with their life when their other half is gone?_ I kept asking myself the same question over and over. I was lost without my other half, my reason for living. How could I really go on? Why do I have to move on? I have no reason to be here when everything I have ever known as beautiful, kind, and gentle is now gone. All that was left now was misery, loneliness and an everlasting longing and pain. What kind of life would that be? Without my Bella?

**Buzz…Buzz…**

Another soul couldn't accept that I needed to be alone…to have my peace and quiet. I picked up my phone to read a message from Emmett.

**Dude, I'm coming by later. Better answer the door. Em**

Emmett knew how it was with me. I punched delete, and dragged myself back to bed where I'd wait until Bella was back in my arms. My sweet wife!

We finally reached the little cottage nestled on a hill overlooking the ocean. It was a treasure Bella found over the internet; a beautiful and cozy cottage where we planned to spend our weeklong honeymoon.

The white cottage had two bedrooms and one bathroom. The furnishings were comfortable and the tiny house was our haven for an entire week.

Hours later, we made our way down the isolated beach and found the place all to ourselves. It was December, not a lot of tourists were keen on spending time at the beach in the cold weather. The entire stretch was empty. We walked hand in hand slowly on the edge of the beach where the cold water went up to our ankles. The feel of the soft sand comforted me as I held Bella's hand tighter during our walk.

After a few minutes of walking, Bella urged me to sit down and we settled on the blanket that we brought with us. Seating myself first, I patted my lap so Bella could rest her head on my thighs. After a moment of stillness and quiet in which we took in the serenity of our environment and the peace of having each other, Bella finally broke the silence that we both were enjoying.

"I love you, Edward." Bella murmured, gazing up into my face lovingly.

Her words were like music to my ears. Sustenance to my soul. "I love you to, Sweet Cakes." I smiled down at her.

_Forgive me for my weakness, for without you, it is hard to survive._

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Cullen, Emmett here." Edward's friend, with shaking hands, tried to keep his voice even through the panic that gripped him when he found Edward barely breathing on his bed. He summoned the paramedics, who were now trying to bring him back; back to the life he adamantly refused to live.<p>

"What's going on, Emmett?" Esme felt her heart lurch at the frenzied voice of Emmett on the other end of the line.

"I- I found Edward not breathing on his bed. When he didn't answer the door, I called the manager to open it for me. I don't know…I had a bad feeling about this. I called the paramedics, and they are frantically working on him right now. They are….trying to revive him. He…is not breathing, Mrs. Cullen. I think they are giving up on him." Emmett's voice shook despite his attempt to keep himself from crying. "Oh no! No….no…no…they covered him up." Sobbing through the phone, unable to grasp the situation unfolding in front of his very eyes, Emmett continued to holler his pain. "How can they give up so easily?"

"No Emmett… please, tell me it's not true. No Emmett…tell them to do whatever they can. Not my boy. Not my baby! We are coming over….oh God no!" Esme screamed over the phone, unable to comprehend what she just heard. Her cries of helplessness and sorrow echoed around the room and through the line as Emmett looked at his friend through tear-blurred eyes. Both of them thinking, if only they had intervened sooner, this tragedy might have been avoided.

Fate has a way of screwing people over, or maybe…fate intervened this time. Who's to know?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I want to make one thing clear here, I don't believe in suicide. I have a feeling that there's a possibility that the story may be perceived in that regard. What do you think really happened here? Let me know what you guys think. Send me some love. Thanks.


End file.
